rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Raymond Drakar
Raymond Drakar is played by Spudsduds III Basics Semblance "Fake-Out" - A more refined version of Blake Belladonna's semblance. The "Refined" aspect refers to Raymond's ability to apply his semblance to a specific limb. The semblance cannot be used for two strikes (or defensive actions) in a row. Weapon "Karmosin" - An aura-formed Katana known to change length at the user's discretion. Traditionally, reflecting the spirit dragon's aura, the blade would be crimson, reflecting the aura of its wielder. There is also a private security model Dust-Cartridge Handgun (matching the stopping power of a .45). Appearance Hair Short, neat brown hair, bangs swept uniformly to the right. Eye Color Eyes are same color as aura when in combat, out of combat they are a reddish-brown. Pupils are that of a dragon when in combat, otherwise, they are normal. Outfit When on the battlefield, he wears a customized hooded trench coat specially made to represent his status within his home village (abandoned). The Crimson Dragon's symbol is emblazoned on the left shoulder. In addition, he'd have black boots, a special set of gloves that bear a symbol on the back of each (see additional notes for details on gloves), and a mask for certain operations (see additional notes and attached photo). When off the battlefield, you’d find him wearing suits, keeping himself presentable for the media. Personality Overview Logical and serious, he is very business minded in terms of his goals, meaning that he is always skeptical while not completely untrusting. Having served in the Atlesian military for a time, he does carry some discipline, though he more so advocates personal responsibility and self-reliance over the Atlesian obsession with “following orders” Quirks Taps surfaces when impatiently sitting. Voice The stern sincerity of Ironwood’s voice blended with the calm undertones of Ozpin’s voice. Theme Architects, Endgame, Rise Against. Backstory Raymond was born in the centuries old Drakar Village, eventually being chosen as a “host” for their prized dragon spirit, on the south-eastern coast of Solitus that faces Anima. Having been abused as a trading post by Atlas, the Drakar warriors forced out the occupying Atlesian forces. By the time the Atlesian assault party had arrived to reoccupy, Raymond, having officially deserted, had set up defenses and armed the villagers with a variety of specialized weaponry. Before a shot could be fired, the Atlesian specialist leading the assault ordered a retreat, doubting the odds of even a slight victory as the dragon’s eyes instilled fear into his troops. Knowing that the Atlesians would not let their defiance go unpunished, Raymond had convinced the villagers that their homes were no longer safe and that it would be best if they escaped while they could. After having bought the village residents time to escape an approaching Atlesian assault force, he’d avoid reach of Atlas by settling in Vale. Originally, he had planned to do some traveling to see where his old brothers and sisters might have ended up. However, he had noticed the declining condition of Vale at the time and had wanted to invest in its reformation. He started out by attending committees and congressional addresses to see how things were currently run. As he listened through these meetings, the reasons for Vale’s current economic crisis became clear. His first move was to find proof. Through successful investigations, he was able to discretely expose cases of tax fraud and corporate lobbying from each of the bastards in the Valean congress. And so, one by one, the entirety of Valean congress was tried and jailed. Without a suitable replacement having been pre-assigned, it was left to a vote to assign a temporary monarch that would reform the new Valean parliament. Multiple candidates campaigned, yet Raymond won, though not by any overly small, nor large, amount, by appealing to the notion that parliament, should it exist, should be pre-emptively bound to preserve the free market and, as a result, the freedom of the people. The only exception of this “free market” rule was the flat sales tax that would be the first thing for the new parliament to decide on, only following the forming of a new constitution to define the ultimate priorities of Valean governance. Additional Notes The gloves (and the glyphs on their backs) act as a "shape-giver" for Karmosin (see weapon). With proper practice, one could form it with a barely noticeable cost to aura (5 in Raymond's case). As mentioned above, the color scheme is dependent upon the aura of the person who utilizes the gloves to shape it. In addition to his semblance, Raymond is also able to utilize the enhancement deriving from the spirit he "hosts". This enhancement allows Raymond to reassign Simulcrum stat point to other stats for a given time. The amount of time this enhancement lasts is up to an extra cost represented by the following relation: 1 point = 1 second (theoretically, 1500 points would mean 25 minutes of no enhancement, or a full 1500 enhancement for 0 seconds). Due to the customs of his people, his host status would warrant at least moderate knowledge of aura-imbuing (channeling aura into objects). In specific, Raymond cannot channel aura into objects from a large distance, nor can he channel the aura of others very effectively (process time would be 25 times slower). The imbuing of aura into medium-sized (or smaller) weapons and objects doesn't take longer than 5 seconds, depending on how much aura is being used, and the imbued aura can be returned to the owner in full by anyone with enough knowledge of the practice, though the process itself may be boosted should the user choose to contribute 10 point per second skipped. The only advanced technique (concerning the practice) known by him is the "last resort" technique which would require him to "re-cage" the dragon within a special mask (see outfit and attached photo) should the need arise. As the name suggests, this is a last resort technique that would only be attempted should the host have zero confidence in the chance of surviving the given scenario. The process would require the host to channel all aura originating from the spirit dragon into the mask, which can include some aura originating from the host itself. This was a technique taught to all hosts during their late teenage years. It's safe to say that the isolationist nature of the Drakars (up until the great war period) helped in the focused development of a lot of these tactics. Other info concerning the Drakars' early history is in the link just below. Drakar Village This version of Raymond derives from another that was made for application to the original RWBY lore. All following docs will reflect this older representation. Frost Wolves of Solitus Gallery Raymond Drakar.jpg 27710160 149263562390894 7667367603908333687 o.jpg Raymond color.png Category:Characters